Two hearts but one pulse
by Pandabel
Summary: Brooke is entering the workforce only to be met with sexual predator Dan Scott. Can arrogant and judgmental Lucas be her saviourBRUCAS ALL THE WAY
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Tree Hill or its character

Internships are suppose to be straight out and simple...

Prologue

"So you're just fresh out of college?" he looked up from my resume. His eyes promote evil; I can feel the walls close around me.

"Yes, Sir, but I'm a dedicated worker and I learn fast" I need to be confident. I needed this internship. I could of coarse work for my parents, but where's the challenge in that?

"I hope you do learn fast"

As he gets off his chair, he comes from behind me and runs his hands down my arms while purring in my ear "You start tomorrow"

"Err… Thank you for this great opportunity" I quickly detach myself from him and make a beeline for the door. Fear running in my body, who the hell did he think he was? Did he actually think I would sleep with him because I want to work in his company?

"O and Brooke….. Don't be late, you wouldn't want to keep me waiting" I nod obediently and shut his door. I recompose myself and use my palms to smooth out my blouse. I toss my hair, hoping his filthy hands haven't affected it. I hear footsteps and turn to look at the man coming towards me.

"You must be the new hired help?" he was gorgeous. Cold as ice but he was confident and endearing.

"Yea… I start tomorrow, I'm Brooke Davis by the way" I initiate the handshake only to be given the deadly staring in return. " Okay, that was awkward"

"You don't have to impress me, I already know your type, but I guess so does my dad right?" he doesn't even wait for my reaction. He just storms off. I can't help notice how good he looks in his off black tailored suit. I shake these thoughts from my mind and get into the elevator. Counting down 5… 4….. 3….. 2…..1…. Ground floor. The doors open and I walk out towards my car.

Opening the door, I feel his presence again. I turn around and see him leaning on a post staring at me again. Judging his facial expression kind words were not on the radar. "Who did you have to gold dig the car from? Nice job, I actually had to pay for mine" he gestured towards my Mercedes convertible. My parents had brought it for me as a graduating present.

I'm in shock, what's wrong with him? " My parents gave it to me" it came out soft. But I know he heard me before he walked away. "Who are you?" I yell.

He stops taking steps forward, I stand awaiting his answer "Don't worry pretty girl, you'll find out soon enough", and with that he was gone.

What ya think?? drop me a review. Cheers.


	2. Why does the world judge this way?

I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.

**Chapter 1**

Why does the world judge this way?

I didn't quite know the exact reason that angered me. Memories of my pain just flooded my brain and as hard as I tried to clear my head, they stayed in tack. One person I could trust with my life, Haley, she was almost like a mother figure in my eyes. We're cousins, we're family, she's the only family I got. As I walk towards her apartment door, I hear the clatter of pots and cupboards doors closing. The smell of Bolognese just grazes under my nose. I close my eyes and inhale the scent, sensing that she added too much sugar. I scavenge my jacket and my suit pants to find the spare key she gave me. I find it behind a picture, one that was taken 5 years ago. A smile escapes my lips, my thumb running over her smile. A smile I miss so much. Sometimes I have to think so hard to remember certain quirks she had, her memories put in storage, a place so safe that sometimes I don't even know where it is.

I slowly unlock the door, Haley was cooking. Her apartment was never clean; she always referred to it as her cluttered mess. Haley is a teacher, she always had a nurturing nature, and her touch was gentle and reassuring, someone whom you could trust with your child.

"Haley will look after you when I'm gone. I might be millions of miles away, but my heart is always with you. You know that I love you, I'll be back…. I don't think I could live without you anyway." I kiss her forehead. It was like a sixth sense telling me not to go, that this goodbye would be final, but I ignored it. "Goodbye Peyt, I love you" I slowly let go of her hand. Leaving her behind to further my studies in France.

"_Lucas, I'm gonna love you forever" I nod and walk away from her._

The biggest regret of my life……..

" What did Dan do now?" I bring myself back from the past. I stare blankly at Haley and shake the wasted emotions.

"Brooke Davis" I had that same gut feeling when I saw her walk out of my father's office, one feeling that I will not ignore.

"Who's that?" Haley asked.

"She will be our new regional sales manager" I anticipate her reaction. "Dan's new little girlfriend" sarcasm dripping from my throat.

"Well, you don't know for sure Luke. I mean you were looking to fill that position, maybe she was qualified and that's why he hired her"

"I know, but she's only 23, she's a walking prototype of his other girls. I just wish I didn't have to be there to witness it that's all. Oh she's just graduated from Oxford"

"Oxford, as in from England?" I dip my head. Yep. "That's pretty impressive Luke, Oxford is one of the world's best universities. She's more than qualified and because she's good looking, wouldn't that improve your sales"

"I hope that's all she does". I cock my head backwards, hoping that Dan wouldn't cause any more problems for the company. There was enough on my plate without fixing his mistakes as well.

"Lucas, stop thinking. It's knock off time now, go home, work starts tomorrow" Haley's always right.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The door creaks open. Letting the sun in from the windows near the staircase. Since I got home from Scott corp, I've been sitting in the dark trying to make sense of what had happened. Wondering why I didn't defend myself to that guy or why I let him talk down on me. I just wasn't myself today but tomorrow is a new day.

"How did the job interview go Bubbles?" My mum, always trying to get me to work for her. Working for your parents came with privileges, your own office, early knock off times, and I didn't want that. Tomorrow the creation of a woman who ventures into the real world and works her ass off for her promotion begins. A woman that can endure hardships and struggles while working 9 til 5, a woman I want to become.

"I start tomorrow… Mum?………. Have you ever been judged?.. Like I've gotten use to it you know. Beautiful, rich, cheerleader, and your daughter". She smiles at me.

" But I practically got called a gold digger today. I just don't know how I should react."

"Its life darling, we do the same thing to other people, everyone is guilty of judging someone. I'll tell you something that your grandmother taught me when I just finished college. _It's hard not to let what people say affect you but only time can really prove them wrong. No matter how hard you try to fight it, they'll never believe you. Don't let their fear of your greatness put you down. Because you are destined to rule your own castle._

"That's beautiful. I wish I could hear her say those words to me."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please read and review. This chapter was a little more insight to their characters.


	3. New beginnings

I do not own Peyton Tree Hill aka One Tree Hill…

New beginnings

Brooke's POV

Walking in hesitantly into the building. I take a gulp and breathe sharply.

"Hello, I'm Brooke Davis, I start work today"

"Oh you're the new sales manager, Lucas Scott will be waiting for you, I'll show you where to go, follow me"

Walking through the hallway, I received quite the odd looks, was there something wrong with what I was wearing? We finally reached the door. Junior CEO of the company, Lucas Scott. This would be the man that was running the show. It doesn't matter who it was but I was so appreciative that it wasn't Dan.

"Thanks,… sorry I didn't catch your name"

"I'm Theresa and stay away from Lucas, he's mine"

Okay, is there something wrong with the people that work at this company or what? Yesterday it was Dan, now it's some other guy. Do I have slut written on my forehead or something. Here goes, Knock , Knock… I slowly open the door. My eyes widen in shock. It's that guy from yesterday.

"You" there was no polite way to greet this imbecile. I pose with both of my hands on my hips. "Could this day get any worse?" I take a seat without the invite. I need caffeine, I can't handle this kind of stress.

"Would you like me to answer that question or was it rhetorical?" I just wanted to wipe that smirk from his face. What does he actually achieve from annoying me like this.

"Cut to the chase Mr Lucas Scott, where would you like me to start?" contrary to what he thought I'm here to work not gold dig off Dan, his father. Some character he was, now I know he approached me out of the blue. Note to self: stay as far away as possible from Dan.

"Well, I personally need to train you up on your new job, especially with your lack of experience. Actually I have a important job for you. Follow me!"

"Great… "

"Well it's nice to know you're enthusiastic about it" he gestures for me to follow him. I take the hint and obey. After two flight of stairs and 2 miles of abandoned office space, we reach the location. It's quiet, not a person in sight. "You're not planning on killing me are you?"

"Why bother, you could be of use to me… these are all our sales records before the computer era. Your job today will crucial in influencing my decision to keep you working for us here at Scott Corp. all the files need to be sorted by year, company name. I don't want to take anymore of your time. If you don't finish by 6pm, don't bother coming back tomorrow **Penelope**" like that he decided to leave me. Panic takes over my body and I mentally count all the files, too damn much to do.

"Wait, Lucas wait!!!" he doesn't bother to turn around, instead he waves. 9 hours to prove I'm worthy of this job.

File by file, company by company. It was 2pm and I still had more than half the room left. I haven't even eaten or drank anything. Determination was my source of energy. If I needed to stay all night I will but I'm sure a certain Lucas Scott would kick me out of the premises anyway. My eyes were drooping, there was so much old air trapped in the room, I honestly think that I breathing in dusk particles. It had no cooling, so I had to remove my shirt leaving me in my bra. Maybe I should take a power nap. I set my phone to wake me up at 2:30pm. I make room on the desk for me to spread out my body using my shirt as a sheet.

Lucas's office

"Wonder what she's up too? She hasn't been up to the cafeteria to get lunch or even to get a drink" Hrmz…..

What did ya think? Leave a review on your way out.. muahz.. cheers!


	4. Is it the end?

I do not own One tree hill or its characters.

Is it the end??

Looking everywhere for her, he had actually thought that she had declined the job offer after all, but thanks to Theresa, he knew where to find her. Lucas is always trying to weave people out of his web but this little lady would not be getting away. Reaching his destination, his mouth started to water. It was getting hard to restrain from ripping the rest of her clothes off and touching her body. Closing the door behind him, his evil plan had begun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Lucas struggles to concentrate on his work, he can't help but be curious towards how Brooke was coping with the filing. Something was telling him that something was wrong. Instead he decides to go down the set of stairs and arriving at the end of the long hallway, he made sure that he wouldn't make any noise so she wouldn't know that he was spying on her. Slowly opening the door, he was expecting to see her frustrated, or crying or pissed off even but not asleep with Dan looking over her. Stepping in the room, he felt the warmth hit his body, anger and rage taking over. The look on Dan's face was one of a sick perverted old man. "Lucas, what are doing here?" Guiltiness dripping with venom running out of his mouth.

"Checking on my intern dad. I guess I can take it from here, you go do whatever or whoever it was that you were doing".

"It wasn't what it looked like Luc." He tries to explain, it's so pathetic like a dog drowning. "Whatever, Just go" I cut him off. He sheepishly walks away regretting that he got caught. "By the way Dad, keep your hands off her" there was no reply or an indication of one but I know he heard me.

"Brooke,……….Brooke… wake up…" He uses his hands to shake her sides to get her up but she doesn't respond. Getting slightly worried, Lucas places his palm on her forehead revealing her high temperature. "SHIT!!"

Suddenly she stirs not opening her eyes but her lips part "I don't feel too well, it's so hot" her words came out soft and almost inaudible. Without further ado, Lucas takes his jacket off to cover her body, scooping her up, taking her out of the hell state that she has endured.

Thoughts running through his mind, what will the colleagues be thinking when they see him with Brooke in his arms. All of a sudden, he realises that there is another way out of the building through the back of the staircase at the end of the long hallway. Pressing the code, the door unlocks unveiling the car park. Wonderful. Running towards his car, before anyone sees him, he puts her in the front passenger seat pulled down. When she's lying there, he subconsciously strokes her face and pulling his jacket to cover more of her cleavage. Only one word came into mind, perfect. Brooke Davis looked perfect.

Driving the car out of the car park, there was only one place to take her, a place safe that no one knew existed.

Please review and tell me what you think… muahsz…


	5. You're like a star

I do not own One Tree Hill …

I tried my hardest to make this a longer chapter. Photo booth romance has pointed out that I have not been writing "chapters" and I didn't even notice until she pointed it out, how sad is that??. I don't have a lame excuse telling you why I suck at writing except that I try my best. Unfortunately for some of us, trying doesn't mean perfection. I appreciate all criticism and sorry to those who are disappointed in my story. Hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to review to tell me how I went. )

**You're like a star, but I would never add you to the sky!**

As tears fall from his eyes, only time could explain that it would not bring her back. A lifetime without his soul mate seemed like a waste of time. The world carried on like normal, except his world had changed drastically. Lucas kept closing his eyes wishing that there were a rewind button but as his eyelids fluttered open all he saw was the orange shade mixed with a crimson red sunset. Every time the sun appeared or the moonlight lit up the rooms in his beach house, regrets surfaced. Using his hands to wipe the remainder of tears left on his cheeks, pushing aside all leftover thoughts. Gazing out at the sunset only brought back memories of what use to be. Frustrated about the past yet worried about the future, those were the only thoughts that occupied Lucas' mind.

Opening her eyes to the strange setting, her heartbeat raced to the limit. Yet when she took in her surroundings, she felt like she was in a haven of calm. A soft palette of whites and creams garnished the bedroom. White fresh lilies settled in stone vases and the beautiful off white curtain that draped on the floor letting in minimal natural light. What caught her eye was an antique dressing table. The workmanship put into it, the floral carvings and gold specks used as a base coat. Brooke couldn't help but get out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her body. Her hands delicately touched the table, rubbing it gently to get a feel of the wood but a photo displayed commanded her attention. Her blonde curls, she wasn't even facing the camera yet that one photo had made that room complete.

Curiosity was getting to her like, here she was in a bra no less, and quite sure that a certain brooding blonde had helped her when she wasn't feeling well. It was still a bit blurry but there was only one way to find out. Walking towards the door leading to the sitting area, the French inspired furniture simply bedazzled her. Everything was precise, immaculate, and breathtaking. She couldn't point out what it was, but who ever decorate this place has stunning taste.

Bringing Brooke to his beach house was no doubt unexpected but considering the situation, it was his only option. He was anticipating her wake, yet at the same time he could do without questions from the feisty brunette. Lucas didn't know why he wanted to protect her, but whatever the reason, the wanting became desperation.

Lucas was brought out of his daze from the sound of her voice.

" Was this your only way to get me to go home with you?" He looked at her free form, sheets clenched around her body, strands of hair lying gently on her shoulders. He should stop staring but his eyes wouldn't tear away from her. Even after the ordeal, she still had a sense of humour.  
" I should be asking you the exact same thing, pulling a stunt so you could go home with me". Chuckles escaped the lips of the two people that occupied the balcony.

"As much I love the beach, I have to say I'm a bit underdressed for the weather, can I borrow a shirt?" Lucas gets up and scavenges through his wardrobe for the smallest shirt he owned. Finally finding one, the one. Taking the shirt off the rack, he turns to look at Brooke, she stands, hands gripped on the rail as the wind caresses her face. Her eyes close taking in a breath of fresh air. A smile graces his features.

Flashback 

"_I love you so much Luke"_

"I love you too Peyt, especially in my shirt, haha" 

"_Why do you have such a small shirt, I just ripped the tag off, so it must still be new"_

"_I got the wrong size so I just left it there hoping you would put it on and show me your sexy legs" He smothers his face in the crook of her neck, leaving gentle kisses._

"Thanks…. Umm.. Lucas, I know I didn't impress you with my filing skills, but I'm sure I would have completed the set task if I didn't come down with a temperature. So what I'm trying to say is can I have another chance. Oh and by the way, thanks for taking care of me. I know I'm rambling and all; I just want to be successful without handouts from my parents. I just need your help, that's all" His look was unreadable, yet his eyes were gentle and comforting. Silence overtook the room, and it was like he was trying to read her. At first, Lucas thought of her to be one of those girls that leeched their way to wealth but after reading her file, she already had that. She had it all apart from independence. Help was what she needed, his mind slowly drifts back, wondering why a stranger could ask for his help but how come Peyton never could, someone he knew like the back of his hand.

"You want the job, you got it, but I want to assign you a new role because I think you're not up the management job yet"

"Sure, that's fine, I mean I am inexperienced so landing that role was kind of unrealistic"

"You'll be my new personal assistant. I'm paid on a salary therefore there are no exact hours I finish my contracts, sometimes it might be 1pm I finish, other times I could be working into the early hours. So you need to understand that you go wherever I go, business trips, lunches, you get the picture. So are you sure you want the job?"

"Sure, sure.YES!!"


End file.
